Harry Potter: The Dark Wraith
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Harry is betrayed and killed by Dumbledore. Ron, jealous and filled with hate, helps Dumbledore. Harry returns as a wraith to seek his revenge. This will be a HHG fic later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. In this story Harry will be neither good or evil. This will also be a Harry/Hermione fic. This story has been in my head for along time. I just now put all the pieces together. This story will be updated depending on reviews. So please review!

**Harry Potter-Dark Wraith**

by Hate's Fury

Chapter One

Harry sat in his room at number four private drive staring blankly out the window. It was a cloudy day. One which caused a dreary mood to be cast upon the neatly kept streets and houses that made up the bulk of the snobby neighborhood. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair what happened to Sirius. It wasn't fair that Dumbledor had told him the prophecy just a few hours after his godfather's death. Dumbledor! That bastard had forced him into this state of depression! How could he, an archmage, expect a teenager to carry such a burden as he had bestowed on him?

" That old coot can't even see what my relatives do to me." Harry muttered bitterly. He glanced down at his arm, which was bruised to the point that it was almost black. Vernon had done that to him minutes after they had gotten back from the train station. He had yelled about being threatened by Moody and told Harry, who was holding his injured arm at the time, that he was to stay in his room and not leave for the entire summer.

They hadn't fed him in days and he was now feeling the emptiness in his stomach beg for nourishment. "Sorry." Harry sighed exasperated. " I think it's going to be a very long time before we get food." His stomach moaned in reply. He stood up and walked over to his trunk. He pulled out an ancient looking text that he had swiped from the Black family library.

**The dark arts and how they relate to immortality** by Dominick Black, first grand elder of the Black family. He had found it after Sirius's death. He had been looking for some information that would allow him to find a weakness in Voldemort's power and stumbled upon the text after falling through a broken floorboard next to a painting of a man, who he later found out to be Dominick Black himself.

The portrait had told him that what he needed may be in there. He was unsure that there was since it had been hundreds of years ago when he wrote it. " Let's see." Harry said flopping down on his cold hard bed.

_Chapter One: Forms of immortality_

_There are many forms of immortality, but few are directly related to the dark side of magic. The most well known forms of dark magic immortality are The Horcruxes, Soul absorption_, _and Wraith transformation._

_The Horcruxes are items that an extremely powerful dark wizard or witch uses to contain pieces of his or her own soul. The advantages of this method are that the witch or wizard becomes very hard to destroy and their power increases by hundreds of times. However, the drawbacks to this method are that the witch or wizard go insane from the power flowing through them. This method is completely unreliable and I do not recommend it._

_The method of Soul Absorption is slightly better than the method of using Horcruxes. The soul is not split apart, but is joined by however many souls a witch or wizard devour. It would not change a person's appearance, but would give their eyes a noticeable twinkle._

Harry finished reading the last sentence and thought back to Dumbledor's eyes. They twinkled every time he saw him. Could he possibly be eating souls? Like a dementor! That would explain why Dumbledor had stuck around after the battle at the department of mysteries. He had devoured the souls of the fallen death eaters. Dumbledor was the leader of the light side though. How could he lead light when he is consumed in darkness. Harry turned his attention back to the book.

_This form is completely undetectable by dark detecting magic and is only seeable if the wielder wills it. This form is again unreliable, because a witch or wizard more powerful than the soul absorber could simply hold off until the Wielder becomes weak. Then they could easily destroy all the souls in the wielder's body._

_The most misunderstood form of the whole bunch is the Wraith form. Most people believe wraiths to be dark spirits from the underworld. While this is in fact true, it is also a form of dark immortality. This form is not affiliated with either good or evil. It is a form commonly based on two things. Death and revenge. The death must be either violent or melancholy. It can not be natural or happy (pain potions, love potions, Imperious curse, etc.). There must be a sense of betrayal, from friends, family, lovers, mentors etc. A new wraith must establish contact with an important person in the human world or else it will return to the afterlife. This form is the most effective form of immortality, but the wraith can become human if its power is drained. The witch or wizard who becomes a wraith, must conserve its power and remember not to over use it._

_The other forms of immortality are discussed in later chapters. As you read though this book, I hope you gather a true understanding of the dark arts, not as evil or malicious magic, but as a valuable and resourceful form of magic that can increase your power or give you immortality, should you be brave enough to try._

Harry closed the book and thought of the information he had just read. Should he investigate this further? Or leave it be and hope that Dumbledor was not what Harry now believed him to be? After much debate, he decided on contacting Hermione. She would know what to do. He quickly pulled out a quill and some parchment to write to Hermione. Wait. Would she believe him? Harry sat down and thought. If he told her where he got the information, then she would most likely accuse him of turning dark. He could not afford to have that happen.

" I need to gather evidence." Harry whispered. He decided that he would wait until he went to Hogwarts to begin investigating. He would then go to Hermione with what he found. If he found anything at all. "This should be an interesting year." He sighed.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk going over the files of all his students. He was trying to find their weaknesses and exploit them, like he had done with Harry. His relatives abused him. When he arrived at Hogwarts he was unloved, malnourished, and insecure. Easy prey for the ancient wizard. He loved seeing the boy suffer. It gave him a high he had never felt before. At the Ministry of Magic Dumbledore had a buffet of sadness and fear from little Harry.

" All too easy." Albus said aloud. He laughed and continued reading. The new students were promising. Especially since the war had flared up again. Voldemort had killed many of their family members, resulting in much despair and terror. "The fool does not even realize that he is helping me become stronger." Dumbledore chuckled. " Poor Tom, can't even see the truth."

"Sir." A cold voice said from the doorway.

"Ah Severus, my good man, come in." Albus said cheerfully.

" I have troubling news Sir." Severus Snape said as he entered.

" What would this be Severus?" Dumbledore asked. It was probably another death eater raid, but as helpful as that would be, Dumbledore still needed to keep up appearances with the Order of the Phoenix and that meant stopping the death eaters every now and then.

" Do you know of Dominick Black?"

" Why yes Severus, he was the first patriarch of the Black family why?"

" It seems that mister Potter got his hands on a book written by him." Snape answered. " I am fearful of that book sir. It may contain powerful dark magic."

" I see..." Albus stroked his beard as he thought about what that book could contain. " I will have a talk with Harry when I fetch him from his relatives in a few days."

"Very good Headmaster." Severus said turning to go back to his dungeons. Dumbledore thought longer on this new information. Dominick Black was an extremely powerful dark wizard. He knew much about the dark arts and how to use them for certain things. Things that Dumbledore himself was very interested in. Demon summoning, time distortion, dimensional gate opening, and of course the ability to bring the dead back to life, not like the inferi, but truly alive again. Living breathing servants. Neither Tom nor himself were ever able to find a way to do such magic.

"This may be just the chance I have been waiting for." Albus said an evil gleam in his icy blues.

The Burrow

Ron sat in his room watching Fred and George de-gnome the garden. His anger was at its peak. The young Weasely's face had turned as red as his hair and his eyes were filled with loathing. He had just come back from Hermione's house. He had asked her to be his girlfriend. He thought for sure that she would say yes, but she had told him that she loved him only as a brother not in the way he wanted.

It was Potter! It was his best friend! That's the thought that kept running through his head as he stared at the bushy haired girl. Perfect Potter. Saint Potter! He could do no wrong. No, it wasn't him that Hermione liked. It was Harry. Bloody Harry! He got all the attention. He got all the fame. He even had more money than his entire family combined! He had it too good. No one should have what Harry had!

" I HATE HIM!" Ron screamed banging his fist on the wooden desk he now sat at. The entire house shook on its very foundations. " HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER AFFECTION!" He yelled. The house shook again. " HE DOESN'T..." Ron was cut off as he heard sharp tapping at the door.

" Ronald Weasely open this door." His mother said.

" It's open mum." Ron stated through clinched teeth. Molly Weasely stepped in and glared at her son.

"Are you trying to bring the house down Ronald?" She asked.

" No mum." Ron sighed repressing his anger. He knew that if he lost his temper with his mother that there would be hell to pay.

" Well you need to quiet down." Molly said. " Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

" Ok mum." He answered. She turned and walked back downstairs.

Even his own mother loved Harry more than she loved him. His entire family loved Harry more than him. His sister, Ginny, she was in love with the damned boy-who-lived. "He'll not live much longer." Ron promised. He was going to make Harry pay for taking everything from him.

The Granger Home

Hermione Granger sat in tears after Ron walked out. He had said so many mean things to her after she had told him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend. He had called her a traitor and a mudblood slut. Telling her that she was a filthy whore and that he didn't care about her or 'bloody Potter' anymore. He said they could have each other.

To think he actually thought she and Harry were together. _Although,_ she thought, _That is something I've wanted for years. Ever since the incident with Buckbeak in our third year. _Ron had no right to say that to her. She was a good friend, even considered herself a sister to him, and that's how he treated her?

" Hermione what's wrong?" Her mother asked running into the room where her daughter sat crying on her bed.

"It was Ron. He flooed here earlier." Hermione said sobbing. Mrs. Granger pulled her into a warm embrace.

" What happened?" Hermione preceded to tell her everything Ron said. " That little monster!" Her mother screeched. " Don't worry baby." She rocked her daughter in her arms. " It will be ok."

Hermione fell asleep laying in her mother's arms, like she had so many years ago.

A week later

Harry had just finished cleaning the house for his relatives. He had worked so hard that his fingers had actually begun to bleed. He washed his hands and bandaged up his hurt digits. " BOY!" He heard his aunt call from the living room.

" What does she want now?" He asked leaving the kitchen. There in the living room stood his aunt and cousin. Dudley smiled as he pounded his meaty fists together.

" You've been doing that freak shit in this house." Petunia said.

" What do you mean?"

" This house is far to nice for you to have done it normally." She responded smiling.

" What?" Harry exclaimed. " I didn't use magic." He then sighed. " I'm not allowed remember?"

" Enough boy!" Petunia shouted. " Time for your punishment." She then turned to her son. " Dudders." The whale of a boy began making his way over to Harry with a triumphant look in his eyes. Harry closed his eyes preparing for the worst. When the punch never came Harry hesitantly opened his eyes. There was Dudley being lifted up in the air by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The man Harry now believed to be a soul eating fiend.

" How dare you!" Petunia growled before cowering away from the intimidating wizard. Albus threw Dudley onto the couch and motioned for Harry to get his things. When Harry was gone, Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys. Vernon popped in just as Dudley was sitting back up.

" What the hell is going here!" He shouted.

" Ah mister Dursley just in time please have a seat." Dumbledore said. He had said it in a nice way, but anyone could see that it was a command. Vernon didn't know what would happen to him if he declined, but decided it would be best not to anger the freak that had appeared in his home.

" Now then." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling wildly. " I am afraid that your constant endangering of Harry's life has left me with no other choice but to take him from you." He didn't really care about Harry's welfare, it was just that the boy produced so much sadness that he could not let him slip through his fingers. Even when he told Harry the prophecy, it was only to cause the boy more pain. He never expected Harry to fight the dark lord and survive.

" Fine take the little freak with you and never come back." Vernon said. Dumbledore smiled.

" No certainly not." He said. " After all, how can he come back when his relatives are dead?"

" What in god's good name are you talking about?" Petunia asked. "We're not dead." At this Dumbledore's smile grew into an evil sneer.

" No, not yet at least."

" You couldn't possibly mean..." Vernon stated in horror.

" Oh but I do." Dumbledore answered. He pointed his wand at the three people in front of him. " **Votre ame est la mienne!**" He shouted. A lavender beam of magic shot out and split into three. They hit the Dursleys' chests and quickly retreated back to their caster. Dumbledore opened his mouth and three small white orbs shot down his throat.

The bodies of the Dursley's fell to the ground soundlessly. " **Ich verschlinge Ihr fleisch.**" He muttered. The bodies dissolved away into thin air. Never to return to this world. " Harry!"

" Yes headmaster?" Harry called back.

" Hurry now, we have to be going."

" Be right down." A few minutes later Harry came down and look around. " Were are they?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the boy. His fear and sadness feeding the old man.

" Have no fear Harry." Dumbledore answered. " I have simply sent them away. Now let us go." With that Harry grabbed on to Dumbledore's sleeve and they apparated away from Number four private drive. Unknown to Harry, this would be the last time he ever saw the house that had been his home for sixteen years.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter and I am quite proud of it I might add. Please review and if you have any constructive criticism, it would be most welcomed. Just in case you're wondering, the translations for every new spell I introduce will follow the author's notes.

**Votre ame est la mienne**- your soul is mine.

**Ich verschlinge Ihr fleisch-** I devour your flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the part where they go get Slughorn to teach at Hogwarts. However, there will be no Slughorn in the story. This will be a new person altogether.

Chapter Two

It was freezing! Harry could see his own breath as he and Dumbledore marched up the snow covered hill. "Where are we headmaster?" He asked his teeth chattering loudly despite the fur robes Dumbledore had given him.

" We are in Siberia Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"Why?"

"We are here to get ourselves a new professor." Dumbledore answered cheerily. He knew that this man didn't trust him, but of course that's the reason he brought Harry along. Suddenly men in red armor surrounded them their pulsing red swords pointed at them menacingly.

"State you business here old man." One of them commanded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Harry Potter." Albus said calmly. He could kill them all now, but then Harry wouldn't trust him anymore. " We are here to see Nicholas Crutius."

"Let them through." The commander said. " He's expecting you." With that the red soldiers disappeared.

"Who were those guys?" Harry asked.

"Nicholas's body guards, the Red Bane." Dumbledore answered. "They are a secretive group of mercenaries. Be thankful, Nicholas used to use ice dragons as his guards."

"What happened to the dragons?"

"He gave them to his older sister, to protect her fortress in Germany."

"Who are these people?" Harry asked.

"They are extremely powerful ice wizards, the reason for the overwhelming defense is that the fire wizards tend to attack their homes."

"Fire wizards?" Harry asked.

" Yes Harry, there are some wizards who prefer a certain brand of magic. Like we use light spells, while the death eaters use dark spells." Dumbledore explained.

" Light magic, my ass." Harry muttered.

" What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing." Harry noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increase. A shadow slowly spread across the old wizards face and for a moment it completely changed. For one fleeting moment Harry was face-to-face with a different person altogether.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. " Are you alright?" Harry came out of his stupor and saw the same ancient wizard that he had always known.

"I'm fine Headmaster." Harry said. He knew that he had just gotten a glimpse of Dumbledore's true form. _It isn't enough._ Harry reminded himself. Hermione would simply write it off as grief playing tricks on his mind. Perhaps if he consulted the book again.

"Come on Harry." Dumbledore said gripping his arm a little too rough. They trekked up the snowy landscape until they spotted a tower in the distance. _Showoff. _Dumbledore thought bitterly. The castle Nicholas had constructed for himself was twice the size of Hogwarts and beautifully sculpted from polished azure stone.

"Wicked." Harry gasped. Albus bit his tongue to keep from scoffing. He and Nicholas had known each other since they were children.

_He always has to outdo me._ Dumbledore thought. _When I consume enough souls, that will all change._ They approached the humongous door, which was engraved with runes that even Dumbledore had trouble deciphering. The runes began to glow a light purple and the faint clicking of locks could be heard.

A man in a blue cloak emerged from the shadows. His beard, white as glistening snow, stretched past his waist just a little beyond Dumbledore's. Albus shook his head. " Why hello Albus, my old friend." The man said in a clearly forced cheeriness.

"Nicholas." Dumbledore greeted with the same forced smile. Nicholas then set his eyes on Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, it is an honor to finally meet you." The old wizard said extending his hand. Harry took it. He could tell that this man and his headmaster had an uneasy relationship. What could have happened? Could it have something to do with what he discovered about Dumbledore?

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Crutius." Harry replied, letting go of the icy fingers.

"Well let's get inside, you two must be freezing." Nicholas said motioning for them to follow him. They passed the outer gates and entered the main hall. Harry couldn't help but stare in awe. The stone glowed brilliantly. He could make out small sapphires imbedded in the stone. Tapestries of onyx and lavender lined the walls containing various images.

The statues that stood on each side of the doors, like waiting sentinels, were made of some form of ice that never melted, seeing as how the place had heated up significantly and there had yet to be a single droplet form.

" You have a very nice home." Harry stated knowing that this was an understatement. Nicholas smiled warmly at the boy.

"It suits my needs." He replied. At this Dumbledore could not hold back the scoff that came at the man's words. Nicholas shot him a glare which he promptly ignored. They entered a large living area, in which a small fireplace, complete with blue flame, warmed the once frozen air.

"So Albus, to what do I owe this little visit?" Nicholas asked. It was clear to Harry that the small talk was over. It was straight down to business.

"As you are aware Nicholas, we at Hogwarts need a new professor." Albus said.

"I've already said no Albus." Nicholas said sharply. "And how dare you try to manipulate this boy into coming with you."

"I did not manipulate anyone I assure you." Dumbledore lied. " Harry came here of his own free will."

"I bet." The wizard said bitterly. " Just like when you manipulated the other one."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Albus." Harry sat there in silence as he listened to the two men bicker back and forth. Who was this 'other one' that Nicholas had mentioned? How many people's lives did Dumbledore have his hands in?

"Well I need a drink." Albus muttered. Nicholas raised his eyebrows.

"Through that door, down the hall, take a left, then it will be the third door on the right." Dumbledore got up and made his way to the kitchens. "Well mister Potter."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I assume you have questions."

"What were you talking about earlier, when you said he manipulated another boy."

"Do you know of Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, such a nice little snake until Dumbledore got his claws into him." Nicholas sighed. "I only tell you this because I already know you have your doubts about him. Why else would you keep the book in your pocket a secret from him?"

Harry reached down and pulled out the miniature book.

"Yes, these old eyes see more than you know. I would venture a guess that Albus already knows about it as well. He's probably waiting until you leave here to confront you about it."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Keep it in a safe place when you get to Grimauld Place, somewhere he would never think to look. I will be coming to Hogwarts this year, to keep an eye on him, I don't know what he is planing but I'll be there to stop him when he does try something."

Harry desperately wanted to tell him what he had discovered, but he doubted even Nicholas would believe him, even if he did distrust Dumbledore. "I'll try to stay away from him if I can help it." He said.

"No, then he would suspect something. Just do as you have always done, give him no reason to harm you Harry." Nicholas told him. Minutes later Dumbledore walked in carrying a large goblet of what appeared to be firewhiskey.

"So Nicholas as I was trying to say earlier..."

"I've decided to take the teaching job." Nicholas interrupted. Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

"What made you change your mind?" Albus asked.

"Why young mister Potter here."

"What?"

"He is very respectful and he has a very high opinion of you, plus he looks so much like James, maybe I'll teach for just one year."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed beaming at Harry. This was easier than he thought. The boy must really have a gift with words, he would have to find a way to exploit that. "I'll have your office ready for you when you arrive."

"Good. Now I have pressing business elsewhere." Nicholas said standing up. "So I believe you know the way out." Dumbledore thanked him again and turned to leave. Nicholas winked at Harry and motioned for him to follow the headmaster. Harry smiled back and left with the ancient wizard unknowing of the evil plots already forming in the old man's mind.

Grimauld Place

Hermione sat in her room reading over her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, when she heard a commotion down stairs. She felt her heart flutter. _Harry must be here._ She thought. He would make her stay at Grimauld more enjoyable, since her and Ron weren't speaking anymore.

She made her way into the main hall to see Harry and Professor Dumbledore walk in. Molly and Ginny began to fret over how underfed he was, much to her amusement. She glanced over at Ron to see him glare at the happy scene. She shook her head and pushed her way passed the tangle of red hair that blocked her from Harry.

When she finally made it to the boy-who-lived, she flung her arms around him and gave him a crushing hug that would have made Molly proud. "Harry, I'm so glad to see you." She whispered. "I have a lot to tell you about so meet me in my room after you get done being hugged and kissed by Mrs. Weaslely ok?" Harry laughed.

"Ok. Meet you in a few minutes." He smiled. " I have things to tell you as well." He looked at Ron and saw him shoot a death glare at Hermione. His smile instantly faded. What could have happened between them? He guessed that he would find out later, for now he allowed himself to be engulfed in a smothering hug by Ron's mother. Ron looked on in savage jealousy. The murderous thoughts in his mind growing far more dark and deadly.

A/N: thank you for all the reviews so far. They have really made writing this more enjoyable for me. Please continue to review. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update faster from now on.

Chapter Three

After the initial smothering hug and kiss session that the Weasley women had put him through, Harry Potter picked up his bags and headed for his room. He stopped as he felt eyes burning into his back. He turned and made eye contact with Ron. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the gaze was broken by Ron, who growled and stomped off. He looked over at Ginny, who smiled at him apologetically. He smiled back at continued toward his room.

_What the hell is wrong with Ron?_ He asked himself stepping quickly in his room and shutting the door. _Where to hide this?_ He took the book out and glanced around the room hurriedly. _There!_ He thought excitedly as he approached the wall next to his bed and proceeded to wiggled one of the boards enough to create a small fissure. He placed the book inside and closed up the wall.

_That should keep Dumbledore from getting to it, at least for a little while._ Harry thought sighing. He left the room and made his way to Hermione's. " Hermione?" He asked knocking.

" Come in Harry." Came Hermione's muffled voice. He stepped inside and was again engulfed in a powerful hug. " I missed you Harry, it's been horrible these passed few days."

" What happened Mione?" Harry asked. " Does it have something to do with the way Ron was acting?" Hermione made a disgusted grunt at the Weasley's name.

" Don't even mention that prat!" She exclaimed angrily. " After the way he has treated me, I don't even want to be in the same room with him ever again!"

" Come on Hermione." Harry said placing his hand in her's and leading her to the side of the bed and sitting down, pulling her with him. " It can't be that bad."

" You have no idea Harry." Hermione whispered tears falling down her face. " The things he said to me."

" Do you want to tell me about it?" Harry questioned as he brushed the tears from her face.

" Not really, but I suppose I must get this off my chest." Hermione said.

" Go on Mione, you can do it." Harry encouraged.

" He called me...He called me... He called me a mudblood."

" WHAT?!" The boy-who-lived exclaimed angrily.

" That's not it..." Hermione continued hesitantly.

"There's more!?"

" He also called me a whore, a traitor, and a slut." She said sobbing into his shoulder.

" Why would he call you those things." Harry asked calmly. Hermione couldn't help but notice the quiet fury glowing in his emerald orbs.

" Because he tried to ask me out." She answered. " And I told him no, that I loved him, but only as a brother, nothing more."

" He didn't have the right..." Harry growled. " He shouldn't have said those things!"

" Harry?"

" I mean hell, we have to deal with Malfoy calling us mudbloods, we don't need our friend doing it too."

" Harry?"

" Of course he's not our friend anymore, and he never will be again." Harry ranted.

" HARRY!!" Hermione said a little more loudly than she intended.

" What."

" Thank you." She said.

" For what?" Harry asked confused.

" For being mad for me." She answered. " No one else seemed to care."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I told Ginny first and she didn't even look angry or offended or anything!" Hermione said sounding scandalized. " She had the gall to tell me I should of said yes! How dare she!"

" Well, he is her brother." Harry said.

" Why are you defending her?"

" I'm not Hermione, I'm just as angry as you are."

" There's no way you can be any near as angry as me!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

" Even more so." Harry confirmed.

" Harry I'm so sorry for snapping at you." Hermione said getting emotional. " I just... I just..."

" I know Mione." Harry said hugging her to himself tightly. " I know."

" Harry?" Came Hermione's low whisper after a few moments.

" Yeah?"

" Do you want to know the reason I said no to Ron?"

" Didn't you say you only loved him as a brother?"

" Yes, but I am in love with someone."

" Really? With who?" Harry asked apprehensively. He hoped he was right about what she was going to say. _Please let it be..._

" You." She whispered.

" Me?"

" You." Hermione said again. " Ever since the end of third year."

" I love you too Mione."

" Since when?"

" End of first year." Hermione's eyes widened at this.

" Poor Harry." She said sympathetically. " You loved me long before I loved you, I'm sorry."

" It's ok." Harry smiled. " At least we both know now right?"

" Yes Harry."

" Hermione?" Harry asked eyeing her nervously.

" What Harry?" Hermione said looking up at him.

" Can I..." Harry trailed.

" Can you what Harry?" Suddenly realization came to her face as she saw him looking at her lips. " Of course you can Harry." She said smiling. " Nothing would make me happier." They stared at each other for a few more moments, both anticipating what was about to happen. After this there was no going back to the way things were before.

_What would happen if this doesn't work out?_ Harry asked mentally. He looked down at the goddess before him and couldn't imagine not being with her. _Screw it!!_ His mind shouted in desperation. With that he moved forward wrapping his arms around her enjoying this embrace, an embrace they had shared before, but now it was different somehow.

"Better." Harry whispered.

" Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Nothing." He said smiling. He brought his face closer to hers. So close that she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her dry lips. She licked them in preparation for his. She watched in slow motion as his lips made contact with hers.

_Heavenly._ Was her only coherent thought at this point. Neither of them wanted this to end. But sadly they both needed air so they separated, sighing in disappointment that the moment had to end. Harry rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths.

"Wow." Harry sighed.

" Me too." Hermione uttered.

"Wanna do it again?"

" Yes." Hermione exclaimed. They were about to kiss again when Molly's voice came from downstairs.

" Harry, Hermione, come down for dinner!"

" Should we go down?" Harry asked kissing her. Hermione broke the kiss and said,

" I don't want to, but they would probably send someone up to look for us if we didn't."

" I don't care." Harry answered kiss her again. She almost gave in and ignored Mrs. Weasley's call. Almost. She pushed Harry away.

" Well, I do. What if it was Ron or Ginny they sent up here huh?"

Harry mentally slapped himself. She was right, as always. " Thanks Mione, if it had been up to me we would have stayed up here snogging all night."

" Me too, but we have other people to consider and we would make Mrs. Weasley sad if we didn't come down."

" Well, let's not keep her waiting." Harry laughed helping Hermione to her feet.

" Lead the way Mr. Potter." She chuckled.

" Of course, this way Miss Granger." With that they went down to dinner, arms intertwined.

Necros Sanctuary, Carpathian Mountains

A figure cloaked in black robes made his way up the twisting path which continued higher and higher toward the temple the figure knew would be there. After half an hour of trekking up the rocky path, the figure caught sight of the dark towers that pointed to the greyish sky.

As the entire building became clear, the figure's pace increased slightly. _I have to get this information to the master._ The person thought. Finally it reached the outer doors. It knocked three times, then a female voice asked, " What rumors have you?" The figure replied.

" Sister I create rumors, not spread them."

" Welcome Brother." The voice said as the door opened with an eerie screech. The man entered and the door slammed behind him. The woman who had questioned him smiled, brushed her charcoal hair behind her shoulders, and said, " It's good to see you back Saren."

" I have to see the master right away." The woman rolled her eyes.

" Not even a hello first?"

" Fine hello, now tell me where he is Katrina." Saren snapped. Katrina frowned and answered,

" In the library, he said he had some research to do."

" Thanks, sorry for snapping." Saren said already half way down the hall.

" Think nothing of it." Katrina called back.. _Men. _She thought sighing.

—

Damien Cross sat in the library deep beneath the halls of the main temple reading a book called: _Summoning Demons and other supernatural beings. _He had been trying to summon demons recently to fight for him in duels, but so far his attempts had caused more injuries than success, therefore he resolved to research as much as he could about the practice as possible before he would try again. He was torn from his studies by the frantic calls coming from one of his followers.

" Master! Master!" Came Saren's shouts. Damien growled and threw the book on the table.

" I can never study without being interrupted." He sighed. Suddenly Saren burst into the room and stopped a few feet from Damien. He dropped to his knees and awaited his master to let him speak. " Go ahead Saren."

" Master, the book has been discovered." Saren stated. Damien's eyes widened in surprise and he asked,

" By who?"

" Harry Potter, master."

" Has he shown anyone?"

" I don't know sir." Saren answered. " Severus didn't say anything else. Although he did tell Dumbledore."

" Severus told Dumbledore!" Damien exclaimed.

" Yes sir."

" Dumbledore!?"

" Umm yes."

" That stupid..." Damien trailed. " How could he tell Dumbledore?"

" Well sir, Dumbledore would have figured out by reading Severus' thoughts anyway, at least this way, he maintains his security."

" True." Damien muttered. " So I take it we'll be getting a visit from that soul sucking bastard pretty soon, huh?"

" More than likely." Damien placed his face in his hands and sighed.

" Leave then and send word to the dark lord that the book is missing."

" "Should I tell him who has it sir?"

" No, that would only put the boy in more danger than he already is. Just tell him that we'll handle it."

" We will?"

" No, but we can at least make him think we are." Damien answered. " However, I do want you to send someone to watch the boy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

" I'll send Morose." Saren said. " He should be able to keep track of him and get passed the Hogwarts wards."

" Then send him immediately."

" Yes sir." Saren saluted and left. Damien turned to the fire and stared into it, his book long forgotten.

" Any minute now." He sighed knowing what was coming. It took a couple of hours, but eventually the fire roared and a head appeared inside.

" Hello Damien."

" Hello Dumbledore."

Riddle Manor

Bellatrix Lestrange opened the door to find a masked death eater standing before her. " Yes?" She asked the messenger.

" I have a message for the dark lord from Cross." The man stated.

" Hurry on inside then." She said closing the door and following the death eater to her master's throne chamber. The man knocked and waited.

" Enter." Came the booming voice of Lord Voldemort. The door opened and there sat the most feared wizard in all of history. " Speak." He said glaring at the messenger with his glowing red eyes.

" My lord I have a message from Damien Cross at the Necros Sanctuary."

" It's been a long time since Damien has contacted me, I wonder what it could be."

"He said that Dominick Black's book has been discovered." The air darkened as the serpent like wizard took in the news.

" Was it Dumbledore?" He asked calmly.

" He doesn't know sir, he only said that he and his people would handle it."

" Very well, still I want you to send a death eater investigate understood?"

" Yes master." Bellatrix answered.

" Good now leave me." They both got ready to leave. " One more thing." They turned to see what he wanted. " Crucio." The red beam hit the messenger in the chest and he fell to the floor screaming in agony. " Next time I want to hear some good news, understood?" He asked lifting the curse.

" Yes my lord." The man said struggling to his feet.

" Now you two may leave." With that they exited the chamber.

Grimmauld Place

After an uncomfortable dinner that consisted of glares and stained conversation. Harry made his way up to Hermione's room to say goodnight. " Hermione?" He asked knocking on the door.

The door opened and there stood his new girlfriend smiling sweetly at him. " Hey Harry." They couldn't take it anymore. Their lips pressed together and they snogged for a good minute or so.

" Goodnight Harry." Hermione said breaking the kiss.

" Goodnight." He muttered. He gave her a light peck on the lips and turned to walk away. He reached his room. He opened the door and closed it.

" Hey Potter." Harry whipped around and saw who was standing in his room. His eyes hardened as he said,

" Ron."

A/N: I'm gonna end it here. Like I said, I'll try to update faster from now on. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. R&R and see ya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

" What are you doing here Ron?" Harry asked venom seething in his voice.

" Just wanted to talk that's all." Ron answered with malice dancing in his eyes.

" Well?"

" Is there something going on between you and Hermione?"

" And if there is?"

" Answer the damn question Potter!" Ron snapped drawing his wand.

" Why ask me what you have already decided is the truth?

" Is there something going on?" The tip of Ron's wand glowing a dim red.

" What do you plan to do Ron?" Harry asked unintimidated. " Crucio me?"

" It seems the death eaters get all the information they are after that way."

" And what, pray tell, do you plan to tell everyone else?" Harry scoffed. " That I did that to myself?"

" I'll simply obliviate you Potter." Came the angry reply.

" I'd like to see you try." Harry said whipping out his own wand. Ron glanced at the wand for a moment and scowled.

" Just tell me Harry."

" Yes there is." Harry answered. " She's my new girlfriend and she told me all about what you did to her."

" Did she now?" Ron asked. " What would that be?"

" Such things will not pass my lips Ron."

" So what if I said those things? They're only true."

" Watch what you say Weasley." The boy-who-lived growled. He raised his wand and the tip began to glow a faint lavender.

" Oh I'm so frightened." Ron gasped in mock fear. " Little Harry Potter is gonna hurt me, what ever shall I do?"

" You best be afraid Weasley, Hermione's honor is at stake here and I will defend it."

" Honor?" Ron laughed. " Oh that's rich. That mudblood whore never had any honor to begin with." Suddenly Ron was thrown against the wall as a beam of magic hit him in the chest. He sprung up and shouted,

" Crucio!" The crimson beam missed Harry by a fraction of an inch as he threw himself to the floor.

" Stupefy!" Ron twirled in a surprisingly graceful arc to avoid the beam.

" Imperious!" Harry felt happy for a moment and Ron smiled victoriously.

" Now then Harry. " Ron grinned. " I want you to walk down the hall and break up with Hermione."

_Break up with Hermione? _Harry thought_. Why would I do that? I love her._

" No."

" What was that?"

" NO!" Harry broke the curse and sent a very nasty cutting curse Ron's way.

" How did you learn that Potter?" Ron asked as he quickly dodged the curse. Glass shattered as the widow took the brunt of the curse.

" None of your business." Harry said trying to remember any other curses that he read in Dominick's book. "Lucios Sulcire!"

Ron was trapped! Trapped in a ball of burning light. " Interesting."

" Ronald!?" Molly called interrupting their duel. Harry and Ron looked at each other in silent understanding. This would be finished later. With that Harry released Ron and they acted as if they were just talking. By the time Mrs. Weasley arrived, it seemed like they were getting along like old times.

" Hey Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted.

" Hey Mum."

"Ronald, it's time for bed. You boys can hang out tomorrow." Ron followed his mother to the door where he sent one hate filled glare at Harry before leaving. Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed. Now not only did he have death eaters to worry about. He had to watch for his former best friend trying to hurt him now.

" Things just keep getting better and better."

—

Albus sat up in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had just felt several curses being thrown back and forth in the house. Two of them were unforgivables and one he didn't recognize. The two unforgivables came from Ronald Weasley. " Strange." Dumbledore whispered he quickly blocked the Ministry's ability to track unforgivables and made it as if they were never cast. It had been Harry who cast the unknown curse. What could it be? Dumbedore stood up and made his way for Ron's room.

He passed Remus in the hall and asked, " What happened? I heard some noises up here?"

" Just Harry and Ron goofing off that's all." Lupin replied. As he was walking away Albus muttered,

" I highly doubt that." He went by Harry's room and saw that he was asleep. He stepped into the room and quickly glanced around for any sign of the book. Nothing. Albus grumbled and left. He came upon Ron's room and knocked softly.

" Who is it?" Came an irritated voice from behind the door.

" It is Professor Dumbledore." The door opened to reveal a very surprised Ron Weasley.

" Come in Professor." He said stepping aside. Dumbledore walked in and closed the door. He cast a powerful silencing charm on the room. "Um Professor, why did you just do that?"

" I have something to discuss with you Ronald and I don't want any unwelcome parties to overhear."

" What is it you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked slightly frightened. Had he found out about his fight with Potter?

" That is precisely what I'm here about." Dumbledore said sternly. He laughed at Ron's shocked face. " I am a master of occumancy Ronald."

" I'm sorry Professor I just got angry it will never happ..." He was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand.

" I don't want an apology Ronald." Albus said. " I know that you used two unforgivable curses on Harry Potter of all people. Did you not think of the Ministry?"

" I suppose not."

" Well, I took care of that. They have no clue that you cast anything."

" But why?"

" Because I need you Mr. Weasley. I need you to work for me. How bout it?"

" Me. Work for you?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

" Yes. I want you to spy on Harry for me. Watch what he does, where he does it, and who he's doing it with."

" I'll do it." Ron wasn't going to pass this up. He may want to kill Harry, but a chance to work for Albus Dumbledore and perhaps even learn from him? No way in hell was he going to miss that.

" Now by no means are you to confront Harry in any way, shape , or form understand? This is simply reconnaissance."

" I understand."

" Good, you start first thing tomorrow morning and by the way," Dumbledore said beginning to leave. " Harry is in possession of a certain book, I want you to find it and bring it to me."

" How will I know when I've found it?"

" Trust me Ronald, you'll know." With that Dumbledore returned to his room, very satisfied with himself. Ron sat down and thought about how much fun it was going to be making Harry's life a living hell.

Necros Sanctuary

" Sir." Morose said from underneath his mask. Damien looked down at him and motioned for him to give his report. " Sir, Harry Potter had a confrontation with Ronald Weasley earlier this evening."

" What about?"

" I did not obtain that information, however, Weasley had said something and Potter cursed him for it."

" What happened next?"

" They exchanged curses until Potter trapped Weasley in some type of holding spell made of light."

" Interesting, I did not think they taught those at Hogwarts, perhaps he learned it from the book."

" Seems likely sir."

" Well Dumbledore contacted me earlier today about Potter and the book." Damien said. " He told us to stay out of it, and I would hate to disappoint him wouldn't you?" He winked.

Morose smiled knowing full well that they were about to get heavily involved. " Of course not sir."

" Is that all?"

" No sir." Morose replied. " Shortly after the duel, Dumbledore went into Weasley's room and they talked for a few minutes. I believe they have formed some kind of alliance."

" Anything else?" Damien asked as he pondered this bit of information.

" Yes, I saw a death eater watching from a nearby tree. I suspect the dark lord has little faith in us."

" He's not stupid, I think he may suspect our intentions." Damien said. " Good work Morose, now return to your post."

" Yes sir." Morose apparated away.

" This game is becoming much more fun by the second." Damien said aloud. " I wonder who will make the next move. Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

Riddle Manor

Voldemort watched as his spy excited the room. Apparently the blood traitor Weasley and Potter weren't getting along. Now Dumbledore has a secret meeting with Weasley? " What are you playing at you old fool?"

" My lord?"

" Yes Bellatrix?"

"If you wish, I could find a few members of the Order and torture that information out of them." The mad woman suggested.

" Perhaps my dear." The dark lord answered. " As a last resort, I don't want Dumbledore to suspect that we know something." Bellatrix nodded regretfully and turned to leave. " Wait."

" Yes my lord?"

" Send in your nephew."

" As you wish my lord." Bellatrix left to find her sister's son, Draco.

" It would be beneficial to have a spy within Hogwarts." Voldemort said to himself. " Young Malfoy will be able to obtain that book for me, should Damien fail." A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy walked in and bowed before the evil wizard.

" I have a job for you Draco." He hissed lovingly.

" Whatever you wish my lord." Draco replied in a submissive tone.

" Harry Potter has come into possession of something very important to me, a book, should you find it, you will bring it back to me understood?"

" Yes my lord."

" There will be several spies there to aid you, feel free to ask them for help." He then dismissed Draco and sat back in his throne with a heavy yet satisfied sigh.

Grimmauld Place

Harry sat up tiredly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Memories of the previous night filling his mind as he groaned. He decided that he wouldn't tell Hermione what had happened. No use in worrying her after all.

He stood up and stretched. His seeker eyes caught movement outside his window and he studied the outside for any sign of life. No one was there.

" I must be imagining things." Harry sighed. He made his way to Hermione's room and gently eased open the door. She was still asleep. He tip-toed to the side of her bed and placed a kiss on her temple. She groaned, but did not awaken. He leaned in again and kissed her lips.

" Good morning." She cooed as she awoke.

" Morning."

" How did you sleep?"

" Pretty well considering the events of yesterday."

" It was kinda crazy wasn't it?" Hermione laughed.

"How about you?"

" I had a wonderful dream."

" You did? What about?"

" You."

" Me?" Harry asked wriggling his eyebrows. " What kind of dream?"

" Oh Harry." Hermione slapped his arm playfully. " Want breakfast?"

" You know it." They went downstairs to the kitchen to have their meal, however they did not notice that they were being watched. Ron made sure they were gone before opening Harry's door and stepping inside, intent on proving himself to Dumbledore.

A/N: Read and review please! Next chapter will be full of action and maybe a character death. But I'm not telling who wink.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

Ron stood in the center of Harry's room looking around for anything useful to Dumbledore. He growled as he shuffled over to the bed and patted around for any hidden objects.

Nothing.

" This is going to be harder than I thought." Ron whispered. He walked over to Harry's trunk and began examining its contents. Clothes, the book on the Cannons he had given him two years ago, several piles of parchment, inkwells, quills, and the invisibility cloak. Nothing that Dumbledore didn't already know about.

" Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way." Ron muttered. " Accio Dominick's book."

Again, nothing.

" It was worth a shot." Ron turned to the window and looked down into the yard. Harry and Hermione were out there. They had finished breakfast and were now laughing and kissing one another. Ron's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched into tight balls. " I'll get you Potter." He hissed as he stormed out of the room, unknowing of how close he had come to the book.

—

" It's easy Mione." Harry laughed as he watched Hermione try to mount the Cleansweep that Fred and George had let them borrow. " Not like that!" He chuckled. " You have to hold the upper end with your wand hand and place the other hand beneath it."

"Like this?" Hermione asked. Even though she was the brightest witch of her age, she couldn't for the life of her, grasp the ability to ride a broom.

" Good now push yourself up." Harry instructed. Hermione looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the ground beneath her. She took a breath and pushed up.

"Ahh!." She squealed in surprise as the broom lifted about four feet off the ground.

" You're doing good Hermione, now keep calm and relax."

" Relax." She repeated. The broom steadied and Harry clapped.

" Now try to go a little higher." Hermione looked down and back at Harry. He nodded and she slowly made her way up. Several feet later, she stopped and looked down. Harry was so small and she decided that she was too high. Before she could descend, however, she noticed Ron step out into the yard. He was watching her. Suddenly she felt her broom jerk. " No!" She screamed. The broom began undulating, rocking the frightened witch up and down, causing her to nearly slip.

" Hermione!" Harry shouted in distress. He reached for his wand only to find that it wasn't there. He left it in the house! " Hermione! Hang on, I'm going to get help!"

" Hurry Harry!" She shouted back as the broom rose more and became violent. " Ron!" She yelled at the Weasley who just stood there watching her. " Help me!" He didn't move. He only continued to watch her. That's when she noticed that he was muttering under his breath. Suddenly a memory of Professor Quirrel and the first year Quiddich match. _He's cursing the broom!_ She thought hysterically.

" Hermione!" Harry yelled as he ran back below her. Everyone in the house had followed him outside to see all the commotion. Mrs. Weasley came forward with her wand outstretched.

" Don't worry dear!" She shouted. " I'll get you down." However, before she could utter a single word, the broom, along with the distressed Hermione, turned and zoomed out over the forest.

" Hermione!" Harry ran after her, followed by the Weasleys, except Ron, Harry noticed, and Remus Lupin.

Hermione sped across the sky knowing that she was going to die. " Ron's gonna kill me!" She cried, tears of fear flowing down her face. Her hands slipped and she was unable to hold on anymore. She was flung violently of the cursed broom and began to plummet to the ground below.

Her life began to flash through her eyes. Her fifth birthday, her first loose tooth, her parents, Hogwarts, and Harry all ran through her in an instant. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable...

Vienna, Austria

Nicholas Critius walked through the crowded streets of the Austrian city. He had a meeting today that he simply could not be late for. Tardiness to this meeting would mean certain death. The person he was meeting with did not tolerate lateness and he tolerated ice wizards even less. There was the distinct possibility that the ancient wizard would not leave Vienna alive.

He turned down an abandoned alley and made his way to the brick wall at the very end. He unsheathed his wand from its holster and tapped the brick four times. The bricks twisted and morphed till a hole gapped before him. He walked through and the wall sealed up behind him. Sanguine Alley, the most diabolical wizard inhabited piece of filth to ever scar the face of the planet.

Every dark and fire wizard in Europe made at least one base of operations in the alley. While Voldemort and his death eaters had recently taken up operating around here, this was mainly fire wizard territory. There was the Jade Dragon clan, the Vulcan tribe, and the Pyrous Sanctorum. The two former gangs were like muggle organized crime. They both had a Boss and the both had there hands in almost every crime committed in Austria.

The Pyrous Sanctorum, however, were a 'divine' order, who worshiped the Hawaiian goddess of fire, Madame Pele. They acted more like a cult than a real church. It wasn't uncommon for them to sacrifice people to their goddess. That is what separated them from their Hawaiian counterparts. Nicholas knew that he could be next if the meeting didn't go well.

He approached the temple and it automatically opened. The wizard stepped inside and made his way passed the scorching stares of the congregation. He moved into the inner chamber where his 'business partner' awaited.

" High Priest Zacarius." Nicholas greeted respectfully. The rather young man nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

" Nicholas, how good to see you again." Zacarius said apparently not meaning a word of it.

" We have something to discuss."

" What is it?"

" It is about young Harry Potter."

" Why should I care for that whelp of a boy?"

" He may be our only chance to be rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore forever."

" Really? Interesting." Zacarius stated. " Tell me how a boy could possibly defeat two of the greatest wizards of all time."

" A prophecy my dear friend." Nicholas said. " It states that Harry is the only one who can defeat the dark lord. I assess that if he could defeat Voldemort, then he could surely defeat Dumbledore."

" Do you have proof?"

" Only my word and that should suffice for now." Nicholas calmly observed.

" How do you suppose we use this?"

" My seer has told me many of her visions. One of them involves the death of Mr. Potter."

" How could his death benefit us?"

" It's not his death, but what happens afterward."

" Well?"

" No more information Zacarius. I shall inform you more once Mr. Potter has, how they say, kicked the bucket." With that Nicholas quickly excited the room before Zacarius could cast a fire curse on him.

Necros Sanctuary

Saren poured the blood in a circle around five glowing stones. He then began to draw runes into the ground with a fireplace poker. The glowing orange tip seared into the soft dirt he had scattered over the floor.

" Is it ready?" Damien asked gliding into the room.

" Almost my lord. In a couple more minutes."

" The ritual has to be perfect Saren." Damien sighed. " It is our only failsafe should we be unable to protect Harry Potter."

" I know that!" Saren quickly glanced down and said, " Sorry, I know that my lord."

" Forget about it." Damien walked over to his chair and sat back. " Things have been a tad high strung lately."

" Are sure this will work master?"

" I've heard of it working before."

" That's not an answer."

" No, I suppose it isn't." Saren scoffed and returned to his work. _For Harry's sake, this had better work._

Edge of Black home

Hermione braced herself for impact as the ground came closer and closer. When she didn't hit the ground or hear the sickening crunch of bone, she opened her eyes to find that she was levitating about a foot from the earth. " You really should be careful." A male voice stated. She turned her head to see a man wrapped completely in a dark shroud with a wand pointed at her.

With a flick of his wrist, she fell to the ground softly. " Thank you."

" No problem." The man replied cheerfully.

" Who are you?" Suddenly the sounds of shouting reached their ears.

" A friend. That's all you need to know." With those words he apparated away.

" Hermione!" She was squished into a bone-crushing hug by her boyfriend. " I thought you were dead." Tears of joy leaked down his relieved face.

" Hermione dear, what happened?" Molly asked when they had caught up to the entwined couple.

" The broom must of been defected or something." Hermione said giving Harry a meaningful look. " I would have it checked if I were you."

" Of course, I don't know why we keep those old things around anyway."

" Why." Fred stated.

" Mum." George continued.

" We."

" Can."

" Not ."

" Afford..."

" Ok you two." Ginny scolded. " We get the point."

" I'm just glad everyone's ok." Remus sighed. " You must be very lucky."

" Someone up there must really love you Hermione." Ginny said smiling.

" Let's get back to the house." Molly suggested. " I'm sure you could use some rest."

" You got that right." Hermione agreed. That said, they returned to the Black home to find a very irritated Ron Weasley waiting for them.

" You survived then?" He asked.

" No thanks to you." Harry growled. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

She grabbed his hand and lead him inside. " No use Harry."

" What is it Hermione?"

" He did it." She whispered.

" Who did wha..." Harry began. " No! I knew he was jealous, but I never thought he would..."

" He did Harry, he tried to kill me!"

" We have to tell someone." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

" Who would believe us?"

" What?"

" Who would believe us?" She asked again.

" Remus." Hermione shook her head.

" We're on our own Harry. Except..."

" Except what?"

" Well, I was save by this man..." Hermione began.

Somewhere in the forest.

Nymphadora Tonks struggled against the rope that bound her to the rough trunk of the tree. She had been on her way to headquarters when a man in a steel mask and green cloak appeared in front of her. She had tried to duel the wizard, but he was obviously more skilled in battle magic than she was. She ducked a cutting curse and ran into the bushes.

She watched as he passed by her hiding place and let out a low sigh of relief. When she was sure he had left, she made a break for Grimmauld Place. She felt something hit her in her lower back knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

That was how she ended up tied to a tree with a death eater glaring down at her through the narrowed eye carvings of his mask. " Now then my dear."

" What do you want!" Tonks yelled.

" Feisty one are you?" He asked. " I just want to ask a few questions and depending on how you answer, you may just leave here alive."

" Forget it!" Tonks shouted. " I'll never tell you a thing!" She spit at him in rage and struggled more against the bonds.

" We'll see my dear." He said drawing a nasty looking dagger. " I think that by the time I'm done with you, I'll have everything I want to know." He approached her menacingly, his dagger begging for blood.

A/N: 'Ask not for whom the bell tolls.' Can you feel it? The death in the air? Who will it be? Tonks? Harry? Hermione? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

Tonks struggled against the rope as the death eater approached with the dagger shimmering in the light of the setting sun. " You have one last chance before I start carving, tell me about the Order and more specifically Dominick Black's book,"

" Book, I have no idea what you're talking about," She responded in confusion. Why would Voldemort waste his time with a book?

" We'll see," The man whispered fingering the blade. He stepped forward until he stood directly above Tonks. Her eyes widened in terror as the dagger drew closer.

" Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as the blade sliced down her cheek making a perfect vertical line from the bottom of her eye to the line of her jaw.

" This is only the beginning if you don't speak up," He growled. She shook her head despite the pain and the blood dripping down her face.

" Foolish girl!" The death eater hissed as he slashed another vertical line down her other cheek.

" I'm an auror!" Tonks shouted. " I'll never break!" The man raised the dagger as if to plunge it into her. She braced herself for the pain and eventual death. Squeezing her eyes shut, she sent a silent prayer of protection for Harry Potter and the Order. When the strike never came she opened her eyes to see the death eater held in some sort of binding spell.

" Ah, another damsel in distress," A man in dark robes chuckled as he jumped from a nearby tree branch. He turned to Tonks and she could see the childish smile under his shroud. " I've already saved one woman today, why not make it two?"

" Who are you?" The death eater shouted.

" Me?" The dark wizard asked. " Name's Morose, you?"

" None of your concern!"

" Well if you can know who I am, surely I am entitled to know who you are," He reached for the mask and the death eater struggled harder. Morose ripped the mask from his face and Tonks gasped in complete shock. There standing before them was Marcus Black, Sirius's cousin on his aunt's side.

" I thought you were dead," Tonks said having read over his case file, it was required reading for all new aurors.

Marcus glared at her with his obsidian eyes, which shown through his shaggy brown hair. " I have nothing to say to you filthy half-blood!" He spat. Tonks thought it funny that he had been so cold and calculating before. Now he was sullen and angry.

" What should we do with him?" Morose asked untiing Tonks from the tree.

" Everyone believes he is dead, this is going to be quite a shock to the ministry once we turn him over,"

" There is no 'we' I'm afraid," Morose said. " I can't allow the ministry to know of my existence for it would risk revealing my own 'order',"

" Who are you exactly?"

" I believe I've already answered that question,"

" I mean what are you?"

" If you truly wish to know..." He mumbled. " Yes you seem capable enough, with the proper training..."

" What are you whispering about?" Tonks asked.

" Here," He answered handing her a small slip of paper. " Be at that address tomorrow night someone will meet with you to discuss our offer,"

" What offer?" She asked opening the note. She looked back up and Morose had disappeared. She turned to Marcus and sighed. " Come along then, to the Ministry you go," She tried a healing charm on her face, but it had no effect. " What the...?"

" That won't work!" Black laughed. " My dagger was cursed so that any wounds that I inflict with it cannot be healed with magic, Very useful for torture sessions or murders that went south, you'll always have those scars I gave you!" Tonks gritted her teeth and proceeded to knock Marcus out with a well placed stupify.

" That's enough from you," She glared down at him. She took another look at the note and sighed. She would go if merely to sate her own curiosity.

Grimauld Place

Harry and Hermione sat in the Black library in front of the fireplace holding each other. They had not said a word since Hermione recalled her rescue by the mysterious wizard. Harry gripped her tighter thinking of how close he had been to losing her. " I won't let that happen again," Harry broke the silence.

" Harry..."

" If he tries anything like that again I will kill him," Noticing the look from Hermione he sighed. "Don't try and change my mind,"

" But you could get thrown in Azkaban!" Hermione yelled. " I don't want to lose you!"

" I would be saving you Hermione, I don't think the Ministry would hold it against me,"

" Remember, Fudge is minister of magic and he hates you,"

"He won't be for long and even if I do get sent to jail, I'm sure the next minister will pardon me after hearing your testimony,"

" Not if everyone else testifies against you Harry, remember the Weasleys would most likely take up for their son than you,"

" You have a point,"

" I always have a point or have you missed out on the past five years?" Hermione gave a slight chuckle.

" Okay I won't do anything rash until I'm sure that you're truly in danger,"

" Thank you, I don't want you to go to prison for me,"

" I love you Hermione,"

" I know you do Harry and as flattering as you killing for me is," Hermione said with great sarcasm. " I think the toll would be too great,"

" I know," Harry agreed. " But that doesn't stop Ron apparently,"

" Yes, hopefully my 'hero' will stick around and make it so you will not need to hurt anyone,"

" The way you talk about him I'm starting to get jealous," Harry growled playfully.

" Oh, Harry," Hermione giggled slapping his arm. As they laughed, Harry made the firm decision to meet this 'hero' as soon as possible.

" Now why don't we go outside and walk through the garden or something," Harry said. " Anything to get us out of this house and away from Ronald Weasley,"

" That sounds good Harry," They stood up and made their way downstairs. Dumbledore sat at the table and felt the couple coming. He frowned. This relationship with Miss Granger could cause a problem, especially if it provokes Ronald further. Dumbledore had done a lot of thinking and realized that at the rate things were going Harry could become a major threat. " Perhaps Ronald is right in trying to kill them," He grumbled to himself. " The spell mister Potter used on mister Weasley could be the least of what he learned from that book,"

Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the upstairs hall. He passed the couple on the way and Harry gave him the strangest look. He had been acting very strange around him lately. Perhaps he knew... No! That was impossible! Dumbledore stood next to the window and watched as Harry and Hermione made their way through the garden.

Necros Sanctuary

" YOU DID WHAT?" Damien screamed down at Morose. Morose, who remained unfazed by his master's outburst, stated,

" I gave Tonks the address for new recruitments and I was wondering if Katrina wouldn't mind meeting her there,"

" Why would you give the auror an exclusive pass into our organization?" Damien questioned.

" Which would your rather have?" Morose inquired. " Her meet with Katrina and possibly join us or if she found out herself and brought an army of aurors up here?"

" I have to admit you make a good point,"

" Also I want to tell mister Potter the truth about Dumbledore,"

" What?! Why?!"

" If he knows the full story then he may be able to defend himself against him,"

" While that does sound like a plan, I cannot risk it,"

" I will except full responsibility if Mr. Potter is harmed,"

" You do know what the punishment is don't you?"

"Expulsion from the clan and obliviation,"

" Could you handle such a burden?"

" If it means stopping Dumbledore from destroying more lives then...absolutely,"

" Very well, you do know that you'll have to send him _there_ right?"

" Yes,"

"Very well, I give you full permission to do this, if this doesn't work you will be obiviated and made to live as a muggle for the rest of your days,"

" Thank you my lord,"

Ministry of Magic

Tonks dragged the struggling Marcus Black through the halls of the ministry avoiding the glances from her co-workers to her face. She stopped by Kingsley Shacklebolt's office and knocked.

" Come in," Came a voice on the other side. Tonks entered with her prisoner in tow. " Miss Tonks what happened?"

" This is Marcus Black and he's your problem now," Tonks stated. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

" Wait..." Tonks slammed the door leaving the grizzled old auror and the formerly dead convict alone.

She went outside and apparated to Grimauld place. She wound up in the garden at the same time Harry and Hermione were kissing on one of the benches. Tonks hid behind a wall and smiled at the scene. She remembered what it was like when she was younger. She giggled despite herself and made her way inside.

" Mrs. Tonks how are you?" Albus asked behind his grandfather like smile. Then he glanced at the marks on her skin. " What happened?"

" Death eater attack,"

" Where?"

" Just outside the headquarters,"

" Oh, my," Dumbledore said. This was confusing, how did Tom find out about Grimauld Place? _I am certain I set all the correct charms to keep him out, it must have been Kreatcher. _" Are there any more?"

" I don't know, I only encountered one,"

" Why have you not healed yourself?"

" The blade he cut me with was cursed," Tonks answered. " These scars are permanent,"

" I am sorry Mrs. Tonks, how did you escape?" Tonks felt uneasy about telling Dumbledore who saved her. She just felt a dark chill come from the usually warm-hearted headmaster.

" I got lucky, he didn't secure the rope tight enough and I knocked him out when his back was turned,"

" Who was it?"

" Marcus Black," Now Dumbledore was defiantly confused.

_That bastard should be dead! I watched him die! _"Well, that is a shock, where is he now?"

" Last I saw him he was with Kingsley," Tonks stated.

" Go home Mrs. Tonks you've had a trying day, there's no Order meeting tonight,"

" Thank you sir," With that she walked outside. She gave one final smile to the entwined couple and apparated to her flat in London.

Later that Night

Harry sat up in bed, cold sweat running down his brow. Damn Voldemort! The dreams were getting worse especially since the lessons with Snape. " Bad dream?" Harry jerked his head at the voice. A man in black robes eyed him with smiling eyes.

" You," Harry said. " You're the one who saved Hermione aren't you?"

" Was that her name?" The man asked. "Girlfriend eh?" Harry nodded and the man chuckled.

" Who are you?" He asked. " What do you want?" The man suddenly turned serious and sighed.

" My name is Morose and I am a member of a long outlawed order," He stated. " I was charged with the task of watching over you since you discovered Dominick Black's book,"

" Wait how did you find out I found that book?" Harry asked not trusting the man.

" That book is pure dark magic, it's like a mystical time bomb, once out of Dominick's protective spells that undoubtedly surrounded its hiding place, every dark wizard within England and the continent could feel it, they may not have known what it was, but the dark lord has studied on it and he could make an educated guess if we had given him the time, Dumbledore as well,"

" What is so important about this book?"

" Harry, it provides a gateway to immortality, why wouldn't it be important?"

" How does Dumbledore fit into all this?"

" You wish to know the truth about Albus Dumbledore," Morose said. " I am afraid I can only tell you that your assumption about him is correct, he does devour souls,"

" I knew it!"

" And he is not as old as he seems, how could he be having devoured the soul of Grindlewald himself?"

" So there is more to the story than that?"

" Yes, if you wish to know the full truth about Albus Dumbledore and have proof you can show people, you must travel to the place of his birth,"

" Where is that?"

" A ruined fort called Dunkler Himmel, you may not know this but Dumbledore was actually a lord's son,"

" Really?"

" Yes, but you have to see it to believe it, I'll take you to it, but you must go alone, I have not been allowed to accompany you any further,"

" Anything to stop him," Harry said. Morose smiled grimly remembering the words he had told Damien before.

" Then grab your wand and put on some clothes, we'll leave right now,"

" How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked suspiciously this all seemed to convenient.

" Can you afford not to?" Harry shook his head and decided that this was his only chance to convince anyone of Dumbledore's crimes.

" Let's go," Harry grabbed on and felt the pull of apparation. Little did he know that Ron had been just outside the door listening.

Dunkler Himmel

Harry approached the stone structure with a certain amount of unease. He could feel the evil radiating from the site and almost turned around, but he had come too far to turn back now. Morose had stayed back after explaining to Harry how he had overcome the antiapparation wards of Grimauld Place by showing Harry a small rune on his palm. It had allowed him to bypass all wards for a short amount of time. Long enough to get Harry and get out. The boy who lived passed through the main archway into the main hall.

" I hope I'm doing the right thing," Harry sighed. He passed the tattered tapestries depicting great wars long forgotten and came upon a family crest. _Großes und ehrenhaftes Haus von_ _Grindlewald_. He performed a translating spell that Hermione had showed him and the crest read, 'Great and honorable House of Grindlewald,' " It can't be!"

Albus Dumbledore was the son of Lord Grindlewald. He devoured his father's own soul! Harry staggered for a moment, but regained his composure. " He must of changed his name," Harry continued through the halls until he came to a bedroom, it looked like it used to be the master chamber. Harry entered and began his search for evidence. He came upon a torn old diary and began to read.

_Albus Grindlewald, 1864_

_I have come to believe that father cannot be trusted with the task. He seems to be tearing at the seam, I cannot allow him to dishonor our family by failing to conquer the ministry. If need be I will get rid of him. I have discovered a secret spell amongst the dark arts tomes that will allow me to absorb the soul of who ever I choose. Surely my family's souls could be put to better use if I were to add them to my already growing power. Afterward I shall take on a new name for myself so no one can make the connection. I will do what is necessary to bring the wizarding world to heel and bring the muggles under control._

Harry took the book and was about to leave when a voice cut through the air. " Well, mister Potter, now you know the truth," Albus Dumbledore glared at the young wizard. " You know I was planning on letting you live Harry, perhaps mold you to become another dark lord I could take the credit for conquering,"

" How did you find me?"

" That would be me Potter," Ron stepped from the shadows.

" Ron don't you know what you're doing?"

" I know that once you are out of the picture Hermione will be mine,"

" That's what this is about jealousy?"

" That and I always have hated your guts," Ron smirked. He pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. Dumbledore also took out his wand and prepared to cast the soul stealing curse.

" Solice Lucios!" Harry yelled. The ball of light formed around Weasley and Dumbledore. Harry knew it wouldn't hold them for long, but it would give him some time. He ran out the door and found that the entrance was blocked by some sort of barrier. He turned and ran up the stairs almost falling down a deep hole in the decrepit stone floor. He saw a flash of green light strike right next to him. He turned and saw that Ron had cast the spell.

" You won't leave this place alive Potter,"

"Expellidermus!" Ron's wand flew out of his hand and down the steps. Albus appeared with the wand in his wrinkled hands with a look of triumph.

" You can not escape Mr. Potter, just give me your soul," Harry continued to back up until he was hit with a cutting curse from Ron to the leg. " No you fool!" Suddenly Harry felt himself falling down the dark hole he cried out before plummeting into the abyss. " I wanted his soul!" Dumbledore shouted at Ron.

" Hey at least he's dead right,"

" No one could have survived that fall," Albus agreed. " Let us leave this place," With that they apparated back to Grimauld Place.

Down in the darkness Harry groaned in pain. He knew his broken body wouldn't last much longer. " I hate you Dumbledore!" He shouted or at least tried to shout. He thought about Hermione and that she would be defenseless now. " I can't let her down," Suddenly a violent surge of dark magic rocked the fort as an unearthly glow began around Harry. He thought back on the book and remembered the wraith. "That's it!" He even remembered the spell. " **La mort cometh pour apporter la vengeance!" **He shouted up into the heavens. With that the glow consumed his body and suddenly vanished leaving Harry's dead body behind.

Morose sat in a tree waiting for Harry to come back when a great wind began to shake the trees and a voice called out on the breeze. Morose couldn't be sure but he thought that he had caught a word in the wind: **Vengeance.**

A/N: This is only the beginning. Next chapter Harry returns in his Wraith form. So stay tuned and we shall see what happens next! Read and Review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait. I should be able to update much faster once summer break begins. Now on with the show!

Chapter Seven

Harry woke with a start as memories of Dumbledore and Ron's betrayal filled his newly revitalized mind. He stood up and looked at himself. He gasped when he realized that he was translucent, but it wasn't like the ghosts he had encountered at Hogwarts. Instead of the classic pale wispy appearance, Harry was dark, almost like a shadow, he looked at the ground to see his body lying on the unforgiving stones, a puddle of blood still seeping out from the mouth. He turned to a broken mirror, which hung from a nearby wall. His hair was no longer pure black, it had taken on a grayish color. He tried to run his hands through it but he couldn't. Harry frowned and noticed that his once emerald green eyes were now like murky silver puddles on an infinitely charred landscape. " How can I become physical again?" He asked aloud aware that his voice had taken on a growling sound.

" It won't be easy Harry," Came Morose's voice from a crumbling archway. Harry tilted his head to see the dark wizard watching him with a solemn expression. Morose looked at Harry's body and moved to pick it up. " Come Harry we need to perform a ritual to give you a physical body,"

" Where are we going?" Harry asked floating next to him.

" To my people's sanctuary, you'll be safe there until we are able to perform it,"

" How long was I gone?"

" About a day," Morose replied.

" Do you know if anyone besides Dumbledore and Ron know?"

" They haven't told anyone yet," He answered. " I think they plan on ruling it a kidnaping or something of that nature,"

" They will pay for this," A demonic voice erupted from Harry's throat. Morose nodded.

" That's the wraith talking, I wasn't expecting it to manifest so soon,"

" By the way, where's my wand?"

" I'm sorry Harry it broke when you fell," Morose stated. " Besides once you become a physical wraith you won't be able to use wands anyway," Harry's eyes suddenly began to glow in rage.

" How the hell am I supposed to exact revenge on those bastards and protect Hermione without my wand!"

" Wraiths have their own special abilities," He replied. " Lord Damien can tell you more once we get to my home,"

" Lord Damien?"

" Yes he is the one who is going to stitch you back together again," Morose commented. " He happens to be an authority on creatures with your 'condition',"

" Just who are you people?"

" We call ourselves 'bone conjurers', I believe you would know us better as necromancers,"

" Is that why you were so interested in Dominick's book?"

" Yes, he was one of the most powerful conjurers in over two millennia and Damien, while he won't admit it, idolizes him,"

" So there is more to this book than just immortality," Harry muttered.

" Yes, it holds knowledge that hasn't been seen since the time of Merlin, if Voldemort or Dumbledore get their hands on it, I shutter to think of the consequences," Harry's eyes narrowed in morbid determination.

" Don't worry they'll both be dead before I let that happen,"

" Yes...well, first let's get you into this realm and connected to a human before we go psycho killer on em' okay?" Morose asked with concern. Sometimes the transformation into a wraith can drive one into a complete state of psychosis and Morose had no wish to deal with a psychotic Harry Potter. Harry cracked a smile and laughed.

" Don't worry I'm not going to turn evil," He said placing a hand over his chest. " Cross my heart and hope to... wait that won't work," He pretended to scratch his head and shrugged.

" Glad to see your sense of humor is well intact," Morose dead panned. They exited the fort and made their way into a clearing. Morose glanced around and laid Harry's corpse on the grass. " Okay, hop in,"

" What?"

" Hop into your body, it's the only way to apparate with a spirit," Harry shook his head and reluctantly entered his corpse. Morose lifted the body and disappeared with a crack.

Grimauld Place

Hermione stared out the window with small tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Harry had been missing for almost a day now and the Order had yet to find even a trace of him. It was clear that he left on his own because he had taken his wand with him. Ron sat by the fireplace discreetly watching her with a small smirk. He turned back to the fire and silently chuckled to himself. Soon all the fame and glory Potter had been keeping to himself would now be his. Dumbledore assured him of that as payment for his services. He also assured him that Hermione would be his as soon as the love potion was brewed.

" Just you wait Mione, just you wait," With that Ron stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione watched him leave with a burning glare. She knew what was on his mind. As soon as they declare the search off he was gonna come after her again. She wasn't the cleverest witch of her age for nothing. She knew something about Ron and Dumbledore's attitudes just didn't fit. She just didn't know the extent of their scheme. She sighed and placed her hand on the glass.

" Come back to me Harry," She pleaded hoping that somehow he would hear her call. Tonks watched the poor girl with sympathy and wished the search was going better, but she knew that the first three hours of a disappearance were crucial and the odds of Harry being found alive only decreased with every hour lost. She too had noticed the behavior of the headmaster and of the ill-tempered Weasley.

_Something's very wrong here._ She thought. She had a meeting with the representative of that man's Order. Perhaps they had answers for her. The clock chimed six. She made her way to the door and alerted everyone of her departure. As she made her way outside the anti-apparation wards, she made a mental note to be on her guard. Who knows what these people are capable of?

Necros Sanctuary

Damien watched Morose place Potter's body on the circle of blood and stones as Saren prepared the spells for the necromancer lord. He smiled, Morose hadn't failed completely, there would be no need to obliviate him. Katrina was off meeting the auror, which he still felt like was a bad idea, but did his own followers listen to him? No! He sighed and made his way down the steps to the ritual site. " Is everything ready?" He asked sharply. Morose and Saren nodded and stepped back. " Harry?" A black mist floated from the corpse's mouth and took on Harry's appearance.

" I assume you're Damien," The wraith said.

" Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, however I would have preferred it were under different circumstances," Harry frowned and nodded.

" Believe me, I would have liked nothing better,"

" Well, shall we begin?"

" Ready when you are," Harry replied.

" Okay, go stand next to your body," Harry turned and took a few steps until he was directly across from his cadaver. The stones turned white hot and the blood itself began to glow. Damien raised his hands and began to chant, **" Senior of nex! commodo tribuo meus blasphemus votum! Sew una phasmatis quod somes! Addo quis est in aer regnum in physical regnum! Permissum phasmatis of vengence peto suus ratio obviam proditor vilicus quisnam causa suus nex! Sino silenti etc ingravesco undead!"** The circle lit up and covered them in a malevolent light. Suddenly a voice answered on the wind.

"**Vestri votum vadum exsisto refero! Permissum phasmatis fio viscus!"** Harry felt himself being pulled toward his body as the light grew brighter. Suddenly the light vanished and left only one body lying in the circle. The body's flesh had turned dark grey and its black hair had streaks of light grey running through it. It's nails had grown at least two inches and sharpened into claws. They had also turned black. The clothes on Harry's body had disappeared and left him covered in a shadowy cloak, which moved as if it were alive.

"**Suscitatio phasmatis of vengence! Vestri vicis has adveho!"** Damien finished and stepped back. Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around. Damien noticed that his eyes had become a dark green lined with silver. Said eyes were currently fixed upon him as the wraith stood. He reached up and snapped his neck.

" That's better," Harry said sighing. He smiled at Damien. " Thank you,"

" No problem Harry," The necromancer replied. " Remember, you must bond with a living person if you wish to continue existing in this realm,"

" I already have someone in mind," He said thinking of Hermione.

" Excellent, Morose will now accompany you back to Grimauld Place," Damien said. " Harry, I know you want revenge but I think it's best if you develop your abilities before confronting Dumbledore, you are a new wraith Harry and are considerably weak," Harry nodded.

" I understand, I'll just go get Hermione and be right back," Damien nodded. "Before I go, I do have a question,"

"Ask away,"

" Why are you helping me?" Damien sighed.

" Dumbledore and Voldemort have taken everything from me, Voldemort took my family and..." Damien pulled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of a shackled phoenix on his forearm. " Dumbledore took my freedom, and the freedom of everyone else in this sanctuary," Harry growled and gritted his teeth.

" Don't worry, as soon as I'm strong enough, I'll destroy them both and anyone else who gets in my way!" With that he motioned for Morose to take him back.

Small pub outside London

Tonks readied herself as she stepped into the bar. She felt comfortable knowing that they were meeting at a public place. Plenty of witnesses. Still her auror senses were on high alert and ready to act as soon as any danger presented itself.

" Auror Tonks?" Came a female voice from a dimly lit table in the back of the pub.

" Yes, would you be the person I was told to meet?" The figure nodded its head and told her to sit down across from her. " What answers can you give me?"

" Right down to business eh?" The woman smiled. " I like that, Katrina Valmont by the way," She said extending her hand.

" Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks," The auror replied shaking Katrina's hand. " There have been a lot of peculiar things going on recently and I was told you could shed some light on what is going on,"

" Yes, first let me tell you that Harry Potter is no longer amongst the living,"

" WHAT!" Tonks exclaimed managing to get the attention of half the bar. Tears began to form in the aurors eyes. He was such a good person. Why? Why would someone kill him?

" Dear, don't worry, he's still here,"

" But I thought you said..."

" It is true that Mr. Potter is dead, but his spirit still lingers here,"

" How do you know that!"

" One of my colleagues was there when it happened, I believe he was the one that saved you as a matter of fact,"

" Morose?"

" Yes, he found Harry's body and spirit," Katrina said. " He then took him to our sanctuary, where a ritual was performed to give him a physical body,"

" Wait! Only necromancers can do that!" Katrina smiled and pointed to herself. Tonks sat back in awe struck silence. She had been told that the necromancers were all but wiped out by Dumbledore during the war with Grindlewald. Apparently a few of them still existed.

" I believe Harry has returned to Grimauld place to abscond with a certain Hermione Granger," Katrina said. " Young love is so wonderful don't you think?" Tonks numbly nodded as she processed all the information she had been given. She looked at the table and noticed that the woman's sleeve had ridden up. That's when she saw the mark.

" Your tattoo, it can't be," Katrina snapped her head toward her arm and quickly covered it up. Tonks lifted her sleeve to reveal her own phoenix tattoo. " Everyone in the Order is required to get them, Dumbledore says that it's for communication,"

" Oh dear," Katrina frowned. " Dumbledore made every necromancer take his mark after he defeated Grindlewald, it's used to control us,"

" But Dumbledore wouldn't..."

" I'm afraid he would honey," The bone conjurer sighed. " There are some things about Dumbledore I have to tell you," With that the explanations began.

Grimauld Place

Hermione's head jerked up at the sound of talking outside her window. She looked down and saw two figures approaching the house. She recognized one of the figures as the one who saved her the other day. The other one was still cloaked in shadow. She silently made her way downstairs and into the living area. Certainly she could trust them. The man had saved her. She opened the door and quickly shut it. She turned to the two visitors, who had stopped about a couple of yards off. She quickly made her way across the lawn.

" Hello again Mrs. Granger," Came her savior's voice from beneath the shroud.

" What are you doing here?" She asked. Morose pointed toward his companion and stepped back. " Who might you be?" The figure took a step closer and the shadows, as if they had a will of their own, slithered away from his face.

" Hermione," The creature said lovingly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she exclaimed,

" HARRY!" Before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Update coming very soon. Probably within the next week or so. By the way here are the translations for the spells.

Latin:

**Senior of nex! commodo tribuo meus blasphemus votum! Sew una phasmatis quod somes! Addo quis est in aer regnum in physical regnum! Permissum phasmatis of vengence peto suus ratio obviam proditor vilicus quisnam causa suus nex! Sino silenti etc ingravesco undead!**

Lord of death! please grant my blasphemous prayer! Sew together spirit and corpse! Bring what is in the ethereal realm into the physical realm! Let the spirit of vengeance seek its reckoning against the traitorous villains who caused his death! Allow the dead to become undead!

**Vestri votum vadum exsisto refero! Permissum phasmatis fio viscus!**

Your prayer shall be answered! Allow spirit to become flesh!

**Suscitatio phasmatis of vengence! Vestri vicis has adveho**

Awake spirit of vengeance! Your time has come!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Damien Cross and all the other necromancers in the sanctuary. I also own anybody affiliated with the Pyrous Sanctorum. On with the story!

Chapter Eight

Harry stood next to a widow that overlooked the mountains. The sun was just behind the tallest peak meaning that night would fall soon. " Hermione is secure Harry," Came a voice from the door.

" Thanks Morose," The wraith stated still gazing at the sun. " I have work to do tonight,"

" What do you mean?"

" I have to build up my strength before I face Dumbledore and Damien told me that a wraith becomes stronger with each person it kills," Harry said turning toward the necromancer. " So, I have decided to take my revenge on the death eaters first and if I meet up with some order members all the better,"

" What if some members of the order are like miss Tonks just unwitting pawns?" Morose asked. Harry scowled and sighed.

" True, some may be like that, but I know for sure that Snape, McGonagall, and the others in his inner circle know what he is so if I come across them..." Harry said extending his new claws. He then slashed the wall to emphasize his point.

" What about the Weasleys?"

" I know Ron is Dumbledore's lackey, but as for the others...I don't know," The wraith frowned. " I'll treat the rest of the family as innocents until I learn otherwise,"

" Okay, you know we can only aid you here right?" Morose asked. " If we help you outside, Dumbledore will know and destroy us,"

" I know, don't worry I won't need help,"

" You must develop your powers before you go attacking people,"

" I'll just wing it," Harry said turning his dull gaze upon the man. " I'm sure I can handle anything they throw at me, besides what's the worst they can do kill me?" He laughed at the idea.

" You can be turned back into a human you know?"

" I know, but what are the odds of that happening?"

" Slim to none,"

" Well then don't worry about it," Harry replied walking passed Morose. " When Hermione wakes up tell her I'll be back soon okay?"

" Alright,"

" And tell her I love her,"

" Will do," Morose watched as the dark creature moved out the door.

" Do you think he's ready?" Damien asked appearing in the middle of the room.

"We'll see,"

Town south of the Carpathians

Harry reached the entrance to a small village south of the sanctuary. " If I were a death eater, where would I attack?"

" West," A voice answered from a head. The wraith gazed upward as a figure in a red robe appeared.

" What?"

" Death eaters, they are to the west downtown," The man answered.

" Who are you?" Without answering the man disappeared. " What the hell was that?" Something strange was going on. " Do I trust him?" It was the only lead he had to go on and he didn't know the area at all. Harry looked to a rooftop and jumped. His new powers allowed him to glide to a secluded part of the structure out of the sight of muggles or wizards. " Awesome!" Harry smiled as he melded into the shadows. He traveled along the wall occasionally stopping to avoid suspicion by passing muggles. He didn't need them knowing about him until the time was right.

" HELP!" Like now. Harry's eyes narrowed as he leaped from the roof and into the middle of a death eater attack.

"That man wasn't lying," He mused catching the attention of the dark wizards and witches. " Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The creature laughed. " You," He pointed at the man who was being attacked. " Leave, I'll handle everything," The man gave him a grateful nod and fled vanishing around a corner.

" What are you?" One of the death eaters asked. Even with the mask Harry recognized his voice.

" Ah, Lucius how are you?" The wraith asked extending his dagger like claws. The death eater removed his mask and glared at the monster.

" Have we met before? You look strangely familiar," Lucius Malfoy said.

" Oh Lucius I'm saddened that you don't recognize me," Harry pouted. " I'll give you a hint, I set your house elf free,"

" Potter?"

" Bingo Lucy!" Harry said preparing himself to attack.

" What the hell happened to you?" He asked pulling out his wand. The other death eaters had done the same as their leader. Harry smirked.

" I was betrayed," He answered simply. " I came back from the dead to avenge that betrayal, but I'll have a little fun with you first," Lucius had heard enough.

" Attack!" Suddenly a barrage of cutting and killing curses sped for the former boy-who-lived. Just before the spells hit him, the wraith leapt into the air avoiding the curses. He landed on a death eater farthest from the pack. They fell to the ground then Harry took two of his claws and jammed them into the wizard's eyes. He screamed in pain as the wraith wrenched the balls from their sockets. He discarded them and dodged a killing curse.

" Is this really all you have?" Harry dodged a cruciatus curse and ducked a dagger strike. He ripped the dagger from the offending death eater's hand and reversed it into his chest. The death eater hit the ground still breathing. " I remember you being much better in the Department of Mysteries,"

" Attero plene!" The unknown curse struck Harry in the arm causing it to explode. Harry screamed and fell to his knees. Black blood covered the ground as Lucius smirked at his fallen enemy. "Now who's weak Potter, you may have changed but you are no match for a member of the dark lord's inner circle," Harry looked at the stump connected to his shoulder and growled. Lucius gasped as the blood began to move and return to the Potter creature. Harry felt his blood forming into an arm and his skin stretched back out to fix itself.

" You are really going to regret that Lucius," Harry hissed rising back to his feet.

" H-how?"

" I'm not alive Lucius," The wraith answered. " I have many abilities that some would consider unnatural," His eyes glowed crimson and his teeth grew into fangs. A demonic voice bellowed from his lips, " I will skin you alive!" Harry felt as if his mind were in a fog and a voice inside that fog was telling him what to do. _The wraith._ He realized.

"Quaero flamma!" Lucius shouted. A scorching wind erupted from the death eater's wand and connected with the demonic creature. Harry howled in pain as his robe caught fire.

" You are a fool Malfoy!" The dark voice screamed. Harry ripped the robe from his body leaving only his black pants and boots. He extended his hand and a jet of black flames encircled both of the duelists. " No where to run Malfoy!" Lucius tried to apparate away but found he couldn't.

" What did you do Potter?"

" The flames act like an anti-apparation ward, you're not going anywhere," Harry smirked then charged the death eater.

" Avada Kedavra!" The green curse struck Harry in the chest and sent him flying back into his own flames. " Finally," Lucius sighed. Suddenly the fire parted revealing an enraged wraith.

" Die!" The creature barked out the order. His eyes were glowing now and his muscles were beginning to bulge. Veins could be seen forming along his grey torso. Harry could think of nothing but slaughtering the man before him. Nothing was going to stop him.

" Crucio!" Lucius was surprised by the lack of pain shown by Potter. It was as if he couldn't even feel it. It was as if Potter had retracted into a primitive state of mind. He was acting like a wild animal. He could even see the salivation dripping from his mouth. " Tergum laniatus!" The curse struck the wraith in the face and Lucius watched in satisfaction as the flesh was ripped from Harry's face. The death eater gasped when he saw what lay beneath Potter's skin. A dark void stared back at him, empty and blank. There was no skull or bones to speak of. Just darkness.

" Nice try Malfoy," A voice growled from the void. Lucius watched in morbid fascination as Harry's skin regenerated and two glowing crimson orbs formed in the abyss. After a moment Harry's smirking face had returned. " Like I said before...," Harry slammed into Lucius at amazing speed driving his claws into the death eater's abdomen. " I'm not human," The last thing Lucius ever saw was two orbs of burning red.

The creature stood and glanced around at the carnage he had created. He noticed muggles watching him and growled. The muggles ran back into their homes, leaving the creature to do what it would with the wizards around him. His eyes slowly returned to green and his teeth became normal as did his claws. "Did I do this?" Harry asked himself.

_Of course you did Harry or should I say we did_ A hissing voice filled his mind.

"Who are you?"

_Why I'm you of course well the wraith inside of you to be more precise._

" How did you take control of me?"

_In extreme situations I am able to affect the way you conduct yourself in battle._

"What types of situations?"

_Extreme emotional distress or if you are in mortal danger._

"But I thought nothing can kill me," Harry stated.

_There are ways to get rid of a wraith, Dumbledore and Voldemort would know how to do it too._

"Would Lucius have known?"

_Probably not. He didn't recognize us for what we were._

"Then why did you take control?"

_You were blinded by rage and it enabled me to show myself._

" I assume I can expect your help from now on?"

_Most assuredly._

" We had better leave before the aurors or the Order get here," Harry said making his way toward the city gates.

_Agreed._

From the top of a nearby roof, a crimson cloaked figure watched as the wraith exited the city. " He has become quite powerful,"

" Powerful enough to defeat Dumbledore?" A voice asked from behind him. The cloaked man turned and bowed.

" I am unsure high priest," Zacarius nodded and let his eyes followed the young wraith.

"Nicholas will be pleased to know that Lucius Malfoy is dead,"

" Should I go and give him the news high priest?"

" No, I shall deliver it myself," Zacarius watched as a squad of aurors appeared at where the battle had taken place. " They are a little too late I fear,"

" True enough high priest, shall I return to the Sanctorum?"

" Yes, do begin the sacrifices without me, I have work to do,"

"Of course high priest," With that the fire acolyte apparated from the scene. Zacarius smiled when he heard a burst of flame behind him. He tuned and bowed.

" I was wondering when you would arrive,"

Necros Sanctuary

Hermione woke with a start. She glanced around the room noting the cool breeze coming from the open window. " I thought the fresh air would do you good," Hermione yelped and turned to see a woman smiling at her from a secluded area of the room.

" It's okay Hermione I can explain," Hermione's eyes widened and she shouted,

" TONKS? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I!?!?"

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'll update as fast as I can. Please continue to read and review. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine

"Hermione calm down!"

"Tonks! What's going on?" the bushy haired girl glanced around feverishly trying to discern her surroundings.

"You're safe Hermione," Tonks said placing a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder. "Harry brought you here,"

"Harry?" Hermione asked remembering the events of the night before. "Where is he? Can I speak with him?"

"He's not here right now,"

"Where has he gone?"

"I don't know; I just recently arrived and he was long gone by that time,"

"Where exactly is this place?"

"It's the Necros Sanctuary," Hermione paled at Tonks' statement. "You've heard of it I take it,"

"I've read about it in _History of Magical Europe_," she confirmed. " This used to be the great necromancer stronghold during the reign of dark lord Grindlewald, but after Albus Dumbledore killed him it was believed that it faded from existence,"

"Guess they were wrong,"

"They cannot kill what is not their creation," a male voice interrupted from the doorway. Damien Cross stepped inside and gave Hermione a warm smile. "We survived as we always do,"

"Who are you and what do you have to do with Harry?"

"I am the current head of the sanctuary and Harry came to me after he was killed by my 'master'," the bitter words struck Hermione like a slap in the face.

"Master?"

"Your precious Albus Dumbledore," Damien spat disdainfully. "He's had his hand in everything since the death of Grindlewald,"

"That's impossible!" Hermione shouted. "You're lying!"

"He's telling the truth Hermione," Tonks said sadly. " I bear proof of it on my very flesh," with that she extended her arm and showed the brand to the shocked teen.

"I can't believe this," she said shaking her head. " I need to speak to Harry,"

"He will be back later on this evening" Damien said. " I just received a message from him a few minutes ago,"

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine Miss Granger, however, he did come into conflict with a group of death eaters in a village southwest of here,"

"What happened?" Tonks asked with concern.

"He killed them all including Lucius Malfoy,"

"Harry wouldn't..." Hermione muttered in disbelief. " Not even death eaters..." Damien smirked and gave a slight chuckle.

"You'll find that Harry's view of things has changed dramatically since his death,"

"You keep saying he died, but how is he still here?"

"After Dumbledore's betrayal, Harry activated a spell that transformed him,"

"Into what?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever heard of a wraith?"

"Of course the library at Hogwarts is full of references to...you don't mean to tell me that he's become..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying Miss Granger,"

"How did he know a spell that would transform him into a wraith, I've never read of one,"

"No you wouldn't have would you?" Damien smiled grimly. "There was a book written by the patriarch of the Black family, Dominick Black, which outlined all the ways for a dark wizard to become immortal; it was sought after by every dark lord since its conception including Voldemort and Dumbledore, Dominick had hidden it inside Grimauld Place underneath his very portrait with powerful charms deterring all those who actively searched for it away,"

"But Harry wasn't looking for that particular book at the time," Tonks said. "That's what Marcus Black was talking about wasn't it?"

"Yes and even now Voldemort has spies watching the ancient house; they are waiting for the opportune moment to seize it, unaware that Dumbledore is searching for it as well,"

"Where is it?"

"You'd have to ask Harry," Damien replied. " I will alert both of you when he arrives, feel free to explore the grounds till dinner then I'll send Saren after you," with that he turned and left the two witches alone.

"Can we trust them?" Hermione asked turning to the older woman. Tonks stared after the necromancer's retreating form and nodded.

"We have to," she whispered almost to herself. "We have no other choice,"

Pyrous Sanctorum

"My lady," Zacarius said kneeling before a woman clothed in flowing crimson robes. Her charcoal hair hung in strands clinging on her heart-shaped face. She watched the high priest with fierce, obsidian eyes that appeared to constantly burn with passion. "We have set your plans into motion; Dumbledore and Voldemort shall die,"

Her ruby lips curved into a smirk as she said,

"Excellent work," she thought for a moment and then added, "The wraith interests me,"

"Potter is quite powerful milady,"

"Yes...he is very useful to us,,,,and yet..."

"Yes?"

"It is nothing," the woman replied turning her head to stare at the door which led to the inner chamber. "Someone is outside," her eyes narrowed. "The _ice_ wizard,"

"Nicholas," Zacarius said as the ancient wizard stepped into the room.

"Zacarius," Nicholas nodded. A small chuckle came from the woman as she said,

"An ice wizard in the temple of fire, you must be so uncomfortable,"

"Who is this woman Zacarius?"

"I am the flame in the hearts of men, the burning passion that fuels this world, I am the inferno generated by anger, hatred, bloodlust, and violence; I am the storm that rages through the long summer nights, driving people into the depths of their darkest fears,"

"Nicholas, please allow me to introduce you to Lady Pele,"

"Pele?"

"Don't get worried, it's only the title of our most holy of matrons," Zacarius laughed. "Our most powerful prophetess attains the name of our deity,"

"So is she more powerful than you?"

"Yes, she is the only one who can overrule any decision I make and she has the final say in all crucial matters,"

"I've taken on the role of tactician and general of the war against Voldemort and Dumbledore,"

"You came up with the plan to use Harry once he became a wraith,"

"Yes, however, I didn't know that he would be so... what's the word?" she sat back and placed the tip of her finger against her chin. "Malign?"

"As I said before Lady Pele, he is quite useful,"

"His anger and thirst for revenge should suite our needs nicely," Nicholas said smiling.

"Remember your place Mr. Crutius," Pele hissed. "You may be our ally, but only so long as you serve a purpose,"

"I'll remember that _milady,_" Nicholas hissed through clenched teeth. Suddenly he found himself in the air with Pele's nails dug into his throat.

"What was that Mr. Crutius?" Nicholas struggled to speak, but found that the woman's grip far outmatched anything he could have imagined. Pele laughed, a chilling sound that seemed to darken the entire chamber. "I'm sorry, I simply can't hear you; you'll have to speak up old man,"

"Madame, could you please release him?" Zacarius asked looking on with amusement.

"Of course high priest," Pele stated dropping the ancient wizard to the ground. He grunted as his frail body hit the unforgiving stones.

"I think it would be best if you left now Nicholas,"

"But I have yet to make my report,"

"Then make it and leave; I can barely tolerate your presence," Pele sneered leaning back into the throne.

"Very well, I have, through much pain and inconvenience, discovered that Voldemort plans to make an attack on Grimauld place at the end of the month, before the start of term at Hogwarts,"

"And just who gave you this information Nicholas?" the high priest asked, taking his place at Pele's side.

"My informant in Voldemort's ranks: Marcus Black,"

"Was he not just arrested for the assault of an auror?" Zacarius asked.

"How do we know his information is accurate?" Pele asked with narrowed eyes fixed on the ice wizard.

"I visited him at Azakaban and secretly fed him veritaserum to extract information from him,"

"Will he be freed by Voldemort?"

"He believes he will be," Nicholas nodded.

"Well at least you are good for something," Pele sighed. "Now leave us," Nicholas left the room quickly without a glance back.

"Do we reveal ourselves then?"

"Yes, we will show that snake faced popinjay that he amounts to nothing in the scheme of things,"

"As you command milady," Zacarius bowed tilting his head downward in reverence.

"If you get the chance during the battle; bring me Harry Potter,"

"You think he will be there?"

"Voldemort and Dumbledore will both be there, so I am sure he shall be as well,"

"What do you wish to do with him?"

"Whatever I damn well please Zacarius! Just do as I tell you!"

"Very well,"

—

"I just can't believe all of this," Hermione sighed as she and Tonks walked through the sanctuary's enclosed garden. A small, artificial stream flowed to their left and they stopped to rest by it. Hermione dipped her hands into the cool liquid and splashed some on her face.

"Yeah, I keep hoping that this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon," Tonks replied.

"No, it is a nightmare from which we will never awaken," a voice stated from behind them. They turned to see Harry standing a few feet away. Hermione was shocked by his appearance. His silvery green eyes focused on her and gave a sad smile.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around the wraith, who returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry all this had to happen Hermione,"

"I'm just glad you're here," she sobbed.

"I will never leave you Hermione," Harry whispered, stroking her hair.

"Harry...I had no idea..."

"I know you didn't Tonks," Harry said releasing his girlfriend. "Nobody could have, well except Dumbledore and Ron,"

"Ron?"Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid Dumbledore already corrupted him even further than he already was," Harry replied. "He aided in my death,"

"Oh God!" Hermione moaned slumping to the ground. "This can't be happening,"

"Well it is," Saren stated as he approached the trio. "Harry I have word from Nicholas that Voldemort plans to attack Grimauld place at the end of the month,"

"That's only a week away," Harry muttered. "I have to go,"

"Damien advises against it; you could be marching into a trap,"

"I have already lost my life," the wraith said contemptuously. "The worst they can do to me is capture me and then what; they can't starve or dehydrate me and torture is nothing compared to what I've already been through,"

"Harry...I just got you back," Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. "Don't go,"

"I have to, if not then many of the innocent people caught up in this will die,"

"Then let them!"

"Hermione!"

"I won't lose you again!"

"You won't, I promise,"

"That's not good enough!" the chestnut haired girl shouted.

"Listen to yourself Hermione!" Harry stated firmly. "What about Neville, Luna, and all the others who are going to be at Grimauld place, didn't they say they were coming at the end of the month before the first of September?"

Hermione forced her head into his shoulder, feeling more ashamed than she ever had. "I want you to swear to me that after all this is over, we'll be together again,"

"I swear, on my parents' graves, that we will be together again, no matter what, no matter how long it takes,"

"I still say this is a bad idea Harry," Saren sighed. "You're not strong enough,"

"I won't let my friends die Saren!" Harry growled. "I don't care how many death eaters or Order members I have to tear through to save them!"

"You'll probably be labeled an enemy of the Ministry by Dumbledore or an ally of Voldemort,"

"If that's the way it has to be, then so be it," Harry replied.

"Then we will provide all the aid we can," Damien said materializing among them. " We necromancers have served Dumbledore for far too long,"

"I thought you couldn't,"

"I'll contact an ally of ours for help,"

"Who?"

"His name is Zacarius, he's a high priest of the fire wizards,"

"Dumbledore mentioned them when we visited Nicholas," Harry stated. "I think I'll pay him a visit tomorrow, maybe he can contact the ice wizards,"

"I don't know about that Harry," Damien shook his head. "Mixing the fire and ice wizards could only exasperate the conflict,"

"We have to try and while they distract the others, I'll grab the book,"

"What if it's discovered?"

"Then I'll destroy it,"

"NO!" Damien and Saren shouted in unison.

"What we mean is that the book could be very useful in releasing us from Dumbledore's enslavement," Damien explained, flustered.

"If I can, I'll deliver it to you," Harry assured. "But I make no promises,"

"That is all we ask," with that the group returned to the inner sanctuary for a dinner, which was filled with uneasiness and restlessness on Hermione's part.

—

Hours later in the fire temple, Zacarius appeared before Lady Pele with a letter marked with the necromantic seal.

"My lady," Zacarius stated, handing her the piece of parchment. "Damien Cross, the necromancer lord, requests our aid for the wraith when he defends Grimauld Place,"

"This is just the opening we were waiting for," Pele said. "Now we have a legitimate reason to be there,"

"However, it states that Potter plans to have Nicholas bring in the ice wizards as reenforcements,"

"That is only a minor headache," Pele imparted. "It might give us an opportunity to get rid of three nuisances at once,"

"Then we can capture Potter,"

"Oh yes, the wraith," Pele sighed. " Leave me Zacarius, send word to the necromancers that they will have our help,"

"At once," Zacarius left, leaving Pele to muse about the wizard turned dark spirit.

"Harry Potter..." she whispered. "I can't wait to meet that boy," she chuckled malevolently before raising her hand and extinguishing the flames that lit up the main chamber, allowing her to dwell in complete darkness.

A/N: Please read and review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. For those who have been patient with me, I thank you.


End file.
